For You
by Amandavortex
Summary: Tenten knew what she was getting into when she decided to become a Hyuuga. She knew all the suffering she would have to endure, she knew all the hardships she would go through but still did it because for him she would go to hell and back. For him she would do anything. Neji alive. Set after the fourth great ninja war. Slightly AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one

The moonlight illuminated the shadowy figure as she snooped around stealthily and undetected. Arriving at her destination, she slipped in through the window and headed towards the bookshelf in quick and light footsteps careful not to wake up the sleeping child. She searches the bookshelf looking for the required document. She fingers an envelop and brings it to her view, with the light provided by the moonlight she notices it had a green cover. She flips through the document, trying to discern of it was the right one. Seeing the infamous symbol of the drug lord cleared her suspicion.

A single ray of light diverted her thoughts. She quickly ducked behind the bookshelf to avoid being spotted but in the process knocked over some books. Fortunately for her, the sleep deprived guard didn't notice the sound but it apparently disturbed the child's sleep. The child tossed and turned in his sleep. She froze as he turned to look at her through half lidded eyes. He murmured something incoherent and closed his eyes once more. She sighed in relief as the boy went back to sleeping soundly. She swiftly left the room as stealthily as she came in.

X

The moonlight bathed her figure as she leapt from tree to tree. It was getting dark and she had been traveling nonstop for a day now, only occasionally taking a break to eat or drink water. The mission she just completed took her two months. It was solo mission and was also A ranked. She was required to sneak into the drug lord's house as his son's nanny and look for evidence against him. She wasn't as good as Yamanaka Ino at espionage, so she took longer time but atleast she completed the mission.

Tenten sighed heavily as she noticed the huge gates of Konoha. She quickened her pace to get there quickly. As she approached the gates, it was lifted giving her free entry to the village. It was already dark out but there was still a few people on the streets. She decided she couldn't wait any longer and sprinted off to her apartment. She rummages through her pockets and fished out for her keys. She fumbles a bit with the lock but still manages to open the door in the end.

She closed the door behind her and races to the bathroom. Three days of traveling really made her muscles feel sore, making her yearn for a hot bath. Reaching her room, she opens the bathroom door and turns on the tap. She quickly peeled all her ninja gear off her. She waited anxiously for the tub to fill before slipping into the water. The scalding hot water seeped into her body soothing her aching muscles. She relaxed, relishing the warmth and relief the water gave her.

After a few minutes of being in the water she felt her muscles relax, no longer as stiff and sore as she first entered the water. She brought her hands up and started scrubbing off some dirt on her body. Soon enough the water became dirty brown **color. Seeing the dirt, Tenten slipped** off the water and went to the shower to rinse off the dirt. She pulled out her towel and hugged it around her body to get rid of the moisture. She didn't even bother to get dressed before she collapse on her bed and let sleep takeover her.

XX

Tenten walked down the familiar route to the Hokage's mansion. It was only 10 am and the street of Konoha was already filled with life. The shop owners were already out, tending to their shops and attending to customers. The distinctive chatter of passerby's - mostly women - drifted along the streets, flooding her senses. She looked on with fondness as the children jumped around, tackling each other to ground, pretending to be ninjas. She walked steadily in a slow pace, savoring the feeling of being home.

Reaching the hokage's mansion, she greeted the guards outside. They immediately recognized her and let her in. She walks into the hokage's office thankful that he was alone.

The hokage acknowledged her presence with a nod of his head. "Tenten I see you are back from your mission," he said his one eyed gaze on her. "I

hope it went well."

Tenten smiled and nodded her head in affirmation. She pulled out the green folder and handed it to him. He quietly took the folder from her and inspected it before flipping through it. Content with what he was seeing he closed the folder and nodded towards her.

"Good job Tenten, I expected nothing less from you. Now for the mission details ..."

XXX

After almost an hour of handing over her reports, Tenten finds herself in the comfort of her home. Being too tired for anything, she decided to sleep away her day. A loud knock from the door woke her from her slumber. Groggily, she dragged her feet outside and went to answer the door. She opened the door with a slam, ready to lash her anger out on who dared to disturb her sleep.

Seeing Lee grin brilliantly at her did not help quell her anger or annoyance but she refrained herself from spewing harsh words at him.

"Hello Tenten, I heard you've come back from your mission and I would like to invite you to a youthful team Gai get together." He said without missing a heartbeat. Seeing Tenten frown at him, he continued, "Gai sensei and I have been planning this for a long time now but you and Neji, especially Neji are always out on missions or clan duties. When Gai sensei and I found out that you two are currently in the village, we decided to have this youthful get together today." He finished with a nice Gai pose.

Tenten winced, fighting the urge to shudder, "Is Neji coming?" Tenten asked flashing a hopeful glance at Lee. It has been a while since she last saw Neji. Their missions were always clashing with each other. The last time she saw him was almost four months ago.

"Yes he is. Well, actually he says wouldn't come if you won't," Lee says with a chuckle. Now it was Lee's turn to look hopeful, "so are you coming?"

"Alright I'm coming. When are we meeting?"

"Right now."

"What? What do you-" just then she looked towards the sky and saw that the sun was already setting. "I didn't even realize I slept that long." She said clearly embarrassed now.

She stepped into her apartment, leaving the door open for Lee. Lee stepped in and closed the door behind him, his footsteps bouncing off on her floor.

"You can help yourself to anything." She called out over her shoulders as she made her way quickly to her bathroom. She shed her clothes and made her way into her tub. She slipped into the water and shivers as the cold water hit her skin. In her haste, she didn't remember to turn on the hot water.

After five minutes of scrubbing an almost nonexistent dirt from her body, she finally stepped put of the bathroom. She used the towel to get rid of moisture from her body and headed to her wardrobe. She pulled out a few clothes, comparing them and looking for the best. Once she realized what she was doing she winced. It wasn't like she was going on a date with Neji, it was a team get together for god's sake. Her urge to see Neji is really taking a toll on her.

Finally, Tenten settled for a red cheongsam dress reaching her ankle with splits on either sides riding up to her thigh. She pulled up her hair in her signature twin buns and settled for a pair of red flats.

She went to her sitting room and finds Lee doing some sit-ups. She cleared her throat and Lee seems to notice her. He jumps up to his feet and awarded her with a huge grin.

"Tenten you look so youthful in that dress!" He exclaimed and added slyly, "I'm sure Neji will think so too."

"Sorry for the long wait Lee," she said choosing to ignore his last comment.

"It's alright Tenten, I'm glad you took your time to make yourself look good," he added with a nice Gai pose.

"Let's just go Lee," she says rolling her eyes.

XXXX

Tenten finds herself being hauled by Lee into a restaurant she never knew was in Konoha. Upon entering the restaurant, she finds Gai sitting impatiently at one of the tables and Neji glaring intently at a waitress who seems to be flirting with him. It seems Gai was the first to notice them as he looked in their direction waving and calling out to them, gaining the attention of almost all the customers and employees in the restaurant.

Neji stops glaring at the annoying waitress and focuses his attention on them - mainly her. As their eyes locked, Tenten could see some sort of fondness and affection in his eyes that was reserved only for her. His eyes trailed down her figure and lingered on her exposed legs. Tenten felt a little embarrassed under his gaze but more than that she felt a sense of pride in her. Maybe it was because Neji has never looked at a girl the way he was looking at her or because no man has ever looked at her that way before.

Tenten has always known that she could never be as beautiful as other girls, she was Tenten. She didn't have curves or a nice skin or glossy lips or attractive eyes but lately the Hyuuga has been showing some kind of interest in her that he has never shown any girl before. She has liked Neji since their genin years but has long since accepted that her feelings will never be reciprocated, but nowadays she can't help but refute her former thinking if the occasional gifts and kind gestures from Neji is anything to go by.

Tenten strode as gracefully as she could to the table with Lee following closely behind her. She sat down next to Neji and crossed her legs making sure the smooth skin of her thigh were visible. She was a bit uncertain about doing it but the look Neji sent her way gave her more confidence. She felt a little ashamed of herself for doing what she is doing. She felt no better than all those girls that giggled and squealed whenever he so much as spare them a glance.

But in truth Tenten is far more better than them because at least Neji does have feelings that go above friendship for her but Tenten was already tired of waiting for him to accept his feeling for her. She has longed for Neji for as long as she could remember and now that he started developing feelings for her she finds herself impatient, longing more for him. Seeing her friends be happily in love makes her feel more than a little jealous because she wants the same for herself but Neji is too slow for her liking and she has decided to take matters into her hands by seducing him.

The rest of the night went by in blur. She and Neji didn't talk much, just exchanged a few pleasantries which was rather awkward due to Neji's eyes never leaving her legs. Lee and Gai just went on about their youthful talks. Neji was pretty distracted the whole night - thanks to her - and drank more than he was supposed to. She felt a little guilty for what she was doing and almost covered her legs but decided against it because it was for the better good. She made sure alcohol was out of Lee's reach because she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Lee and Gai left the restaurant early saying something about how staying out too late was not youthful. Tenten didn't buy that and had a clue about what that were trying to do but she didn't complain and was actually glad at how thoughtful they were.

Finally, her and Neji were alone with an air of awkwardness between them. Tenten opened her mouth several times to say something but nothing ever came out. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them and Tenten felt a clump forming in her stomach. Determined to break the silence, Tenten opened her mouth to say something but Neji beat her to it.

"You look good tonight," he says, pale orbs settling on her form.

Although his flushed face and bloodshot eyes indicated that he was drunk Teten still felt elated at having Neji compliment her.

"Thanks," Tenten says unable to keep the gratification from her voice.

They fell into silence again but this time it was more comfortable than the last. Neji lifted his eyes from his drink and stared at her. Tenten fidgeted under his gaze feeling very uncomfortable.

"Marry me."

Tenten jerks her head up and looks at him in disbelief. Her eyes met his looking for any sign of flippancy in his eyes but there was none, he was totally somber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N This is my first fan fiction and I don't really know how that went.

Thanks for everyone who bothered to read this and don't forget to drop a review before you leave. Thank again :-)


End file.
